


Day 7: Well that went badly

by EZM2016, SlytherinQueen3571



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinQueen3571/pseuds/SlytherinQueen3571
Summary: 30 Day OTP challengeDay 7: Well, that went badly.Rating: TeenFandom: AvengersPairing: Steve/PeterTriggers: None





	Day 7: Well that went badly

Peter was all but thrown into the kitchen by the other Avengers,who were probably listening at the door.    
  
The kitchen where Steve was fixing himself a cup of coffee, he probably heard Peter come in with his super soldier hearing but he hadn’t turned around yet.    
  
Peter bit his lip and ran his hand through his hair nervously. “Hi Steve.” He said shyly.

 

Steve heard them manhandling Peter way before they got to the door.   _ ‘What are they up to now?’ _  he thought smiling as Peter was shoved through the door,it was basically locked since they were all standing outside of it.    
  
"Hey Peter, coffee, hot chocolate?" he offered to make him a drink.

 

“Hot chocolate is fine, thanks” Peter murmured, still blushing. The younger man walked over and hopped up on the counter opposite of Steve. “Can I talk to you about something?” He asked shyly, trying to get up the nerve to at least admit some of his feelings for the older man.

 

Steve smiled at him and started making the drink. "Sure you can talk to me about anything." Finishing up both drinks he carried them over to the table, offering Peter a seat. "So what's on your mind?" He took a small sip of his coffee.

 

Peter walked over slowly and sat down  in the offered chair as he took a sip of his hot chocolate and licked his lips. “I kinda like someone.” He admitted with a blush and didn’t look at Steve.

 

Steve nodded, setting his cup down. "Well that's great, Peter. Anyone I know?" He watched him wondering why Peter was so nervous.

 

Peter choked a little bit on his hot chocolate before nodding “Kinda, yeah.” He answered. “He’s pretty well known.” Peter admitted before going pale at the fact he mentioned it was a guy. Cap was old school, would he be okay with peter being gay? The younger man bit his lip and looked away shyly.

 

Steve was blown away,  _ he's _ well know, as in Peter was interested in  _ men. _ Steve thought he meant a girl, his cheeks reddened slightly his jaw clenched as his stomach dropped to the floor. Nobody is good enough for  _ his _ Peter...well not  _ his _ exactly. 

 

Steve shook his head clearing away those thoughts and feelings. "Oh, he's well known? Well, that's great Peter I'm glad you are comfortable with your sexual orientation." he swallowed thickly not particularly wanting to discuss Peter's feelings for another guy.

 

Peter let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “He’s also older.” He said , still not looking Steve in the eye “I’m a little worried he still sees me as a kid.” He said with a sigh. “I’m an adult now and I know what I want even if sometimes I’m too shy to go for it.” Peter said with a small laugh, peeking up at Steve from under his lashes.

 

Steve forced a smile even though he was internally panicking.  _ ‘Oh geez what if it's one of the team, how would I even hide my feelings.’ _ he thought as he took a large drink of his coffee to compose his response. 

 

"Well age is just a number, take me for example, any guy I'm with will have to be okay with a large age difference" he chuckled trying to lighten the mood, "In reality I'm 98 years old even though physically I'm only 31." Steve shrugged then frowned.

 

"I'm sorry I'm talking too much, if he sees you as a kid then he isn't mature enough to be in a relationship, anybody can see you're a mature adult." he stared intently at his coffee.

 

Peter finished off his hot chocolate, getting up to take the mug to the kitchen. “Want some more?” He asked, reaching for Steve’s cup and accidentally brushing their fingers together. “Sorry!” Peter said automatically, grabbing Steve’s cup, not waiting for a response as he headed for the the coffee maker

 

Steve called after him, "Black with 3 sugars please." Steve looked after Peter completely confused by his reaction to the touch, his heart sank maybe I said something wrong or Peter is worried about what this guy might think. He frowned intensely staring at the table waiting for Peter to return.

 

Peter took his time washing his cup out and sitting it in the sink. The younger man walked over to the coffee pot and poured Steve another cup, Black with 3 sugars. He knew what the man liked before he said it.  _ Pathetic _ ! Peter was determined when he went back over to the table, sitting the coffee down in front of Steve.    
  
Peter returned to his seat, clasping his hands on top of the table and staring intently at them. “It’s  _ you _ .” He murmured. “The guy.” He clarified “is you.” He reiterated, not looking up

 

Steve reached for the cup, his mouth dropped open, "I'm sorry...what? I don't think I heard you correctly." His eyes were focused intently on Peter's face waiting for it to be a joke.

 

Peter closed his eyes tight, forcing himself to take a deep breath “You’re the one I have feelings for.” He finally whispered, head ducked and hair falling in his face slightly

 

Steve turned quickly, knocking the coffee over, he grabbed Peter's chair pulling him close so they were facing each other "I-it's really me? Me? Are you sure?" Steve blushed shaking his head. 

 

_ ‘Stop being dumb Rogers you're stuttering like an idiot he likes you and you like him.’  _ Steve chided himself as he reached across placing fingers under Peter's chin raising it to search his eyes.

 

Peter just stared at steve in shock. How would this play out? Was Steve going to punch him?? All the younger man could do was nod the affirmative.

 

Steve let out the breath he was holding as he pulled Peter to him, chest to chest, wrapping the boy's legs around his waist, he leaned back into the chair with Peter on his lap. 

 

"I like you too Peter I never imagined you'd feel the same way." He placed his hand on Peter's cheek and kissed him holding onto his hip running his tongue along the seam of his lips deepening the kiss and pulling back slowly. "Mmph."

 

Peter was in shock to say the least, he was sitting on captain America’s lap! And  _ kissing  _ him, well he was being kissed. As they pulled back Peter’s focus got blurry “I...You..we...you  _ kissed _ me.” Was all he could say before promptly passing out in Steve’s lap, sagging against the bigger man.

 

Steve held onto him tight and stood up laying him down on the counter. "Well  _ shit _ !" he all but yelled checking Peter's eyes and pulse.

 

Peter came around to the sound of all the avengers almost tumbling into the kitchen with cries of “ _ Language, Cap! _ ”. 

 

The younger man sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around confused “What happened?” Steve shook his head at them, helping Peter sit up slowly. 

 

"Do you remember anything?" Steve frowned, the color drained  from his face, a little worried that it was something alien that was causing this and Peter's feelings weren't real.

 

Peter blushed and nodded. “Please tell me I did  _ not  _ pass out!” He groaned.

 

Steve smiled at him helping him down from the counter. "You did and it was scary but quite adorable." He placed his hand on Peter's cheek running his thumb back and forth.

 

Peter groaned again facepalming “Well,  **_that_ ** went badly.” He mumbled, blushing more

 

Steve chuckled pulling him close and kissed him sweetly. "It wasn't so bad, I'll definitely remember it."


End file.
